


Have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: Realizations of Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing about Leliana and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?

She smiled and the world stopped at least it felt that way to Leliana. That was how she knew she’d fallen in love. A smile she’d seen only a ghost of before, finally appearing because of something she’d said. It seemed like a dream, a phantom of feelings and wishes. She’d have given anything to make that smile last forever. 

They’d known each other only a few short months. Alistair spoke of cheese and Templars. Morrigan spoke in hidden feelings and carefully chosen, closely guarded words. Sten spoke of the Qun and little else, little more than basic information. Leliana, herself, spoke in stories and metaphors, left over traces of her life as a bard. 

The Warden spoke little of herself, seeming to care more how everyone else felt. Most of the time, she stood watch with Leliana. She listened to Leliana tell story after story, and though she spoke little, she made sure Leliana always knew how much she enjoyed listening. 

The smile came with a comment -- “You really mean that? You actually like my hair?” -- from a confused but genuinely smiling Warden.

That was the moment Leliana realized how deep her feelings were. The moment she realized she was in love. 


End file.
